youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his adopted brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny Gumball is the most idiotic character on the show. He finds a way to either get himself killed or someone else killed in almost every episode. But he somehow survives. What is he?! Chuck Norris's son?! Oh, wait a minute. Chuck's last name is Norris and Gumball's last name is Watterson. So, he's still a idiot. Gumball is currently the CEO of Cartoon Network. Gumball is planned to be the succesor of Bugs Bunny as the CEO of Warner Bros if he dies. Gumball has the power of the remote to foreward , rewind, age, and disappear characters. He can also kill them and bring them back to life Rivarly to other companies and years as a CEO and military Recently on a Facebook post, Gumball announced planning to demand and rape SpongeBob for stealing his KCA blimp on the KCA's 2017, Gumball also said that he was planning to assasinate Lincoln Loud's sisters for the way they threath him, this rivalrly is not a surprise since Bugs Bunny declared war to other companies such as Disney since a certain Nazi duck called Daffy Duck the N word, this greedy dirtbag is planning to call Osama Bin Laden's son to assasinate Scrooge McDuck to get rich, Gumball also announced on Twitter that he will start working in the military army of Japan in order to exterminate Chinese people (All because of a certain goat) and also he is planning to launch an atomic bomb in New Bikini Bottom, to this day, the fate of SpongeBob is only seen on Gumball's deep web account, he also ordered his brother (Darwin) to rape him before he became CEO of Cartoon Network after Finn The Human lost one of his arms. Today Gumball Watterson is currently the CEO of Cartoon Network along with his brother and best friend Darwin. After his went into the military and killed the goat,he went back to US and plan his other demands but failed. He then becomes a better person later on in life and plans to get a amazing world of gumball movie made after his show ended on a cliffhanger. Character Info Friends *Darwin Watterson (best friend) *Penny Fitzgerald (girlfriend) *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby *Grizzly Bear *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Garfield *Felix The Cat *Meowth *Doraemon *SANESSS *Banana Joe *Tobias Wilson *Bloo *Daffy Duck *Mao Mao *Wilt *Carrie Krueger *Leslie *Rocky *Tina Rex *Bobert *Molly *Sarah *Sussie *Alan (at times) Enemies *Breadwinners *Rob *Teen Titans Go *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Fred *Da-Da *Fizzy Walnuts *Numball *Garfielf *Chi Chi *Miao Le Xing * Bootleggers Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Failures Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:British Category:Americans Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Losers Category:SJWs Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Immortals Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Characters that are blue Category:Re-Spawnable